Electrical systems within automobiles, particularly alternative fuel vehicles, such as hybrid, electric, and fuel cell vehicles have advanced in complexity and power usage. Such alternative fuel vehicles typically use an electric motor, in combination with a battery, to drive the wheels of the vehicle.
Alternative fuel vehicles typically use high power output and large capacity batteries as the power source, e.g., a nickel-metal hydride (Ni-MH) battery. In recent years, however, the use of a lithium-ion battery has been attempted. Generally, a number of small-sized lithium-ion unit battery cells are connected in series or parallel with each other so as to construct a larger battery assembly. The battery cells may be prismatic batteries or pouch-shaped batteries that are stacked one on another to reduce dead space within the battery assembly, and thus, the overall size. The battery cells are packaged together with mechanical and electrical couplings between the battery cells to form the assembly.
Heat may be generated by the battery cells during the charge and discharge processes of the battery assembly. This heat should be effectively addressed since heat that accumulates in the battery assembly may adversely affect the battery cells. Consequently, it is necessary to provide a cooling system to maintain a desirable temperature. Conventionally, cooling systems may utilize cooling air blown over the cells. Similarly, liquid cooling may also be used. These conventional cooling systems, however, may have high manufacturing and maintenance costs, and reliability issues may arise because of the relatively high number of parts, such as seals.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide battery assemblies with improved temperature regulation. Additionally, it is desirable to provide battery assemblies having fewer parts, reduced manufacturing and maintenance costs, and increased life cycle. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.